The present disclosure relates to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for storing and managing repositories of electronic presentation documents, as well techniques for providing customized search and presentation capabilities on such repositories.
Maintaining and providing access to large storage repositories of documents may require complex combinations of storage system hardware and software. Implementing such systems may involve addressing many technical challenges and usability issues. For example, document storage repositories may be implemented using one or more different computing architectures and/or storage systems, including standalone and single-server computing systems, distributed computing and storage systems, cloud-based systems, etc. Moreover, a document repository may receive and store documents from multiple different sources, including documents of different types and different various of documents associated with different users. Additionally, such systems may implement different levels of user access and various different authentication techniques may be provided via one or more end-user applications.